A New Order
by ANewOrder
Summary: Harry is 17 years old, hunting for horcruxs. Voldemort is back, he is gaining power and has an entire base set up to raising people into his views and the base is the start of his new order, a new civilization.The Dark Lord isn't just upholding wizards over muggles, but also male dominance over female. Rumours have been heard about people mysteriously disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
Harry is a 17 years old, Hogwarts graduate. Voldemort is back, people don't know, and he is gaining power and has an entire base set up to brain washing people into his views and the base is the start of his new order, a new Dark Lord isn't just upholding wizards over muggles, but also male dominance over female. Rumours have been heard about people mysteriously disappearing  
_

He wakes up to darkness fading away as the room becomes visible by the green flames from the torch on the wall. Looking around he noticed the room looked rather more like a prison cell and thus started to panic. 'There have been mysterious disappearance of people being reported in lately, was this it?' he thought. The disappearances had personally worried him because his friend Ron had also vanished a month prior. He looked up at the cell bars as he heard footsteps coming closer, "I'll take this one" he head a voice say, it sounded like a female's, his suspicion was confirmed as he was pulled out of the cell by firm hands. "Here you go Miss" he heard the person who pulled him out say to another. He was able to see who this 'miss' was before his eyes were blindfolded, but not my cloth, but my magic, the lady was dressed in a thin black dress, but the fact that magic was used alerted him that his situation was indeed very grave.  
"Lovely" the lady responded, "and now to get the girl" she finished with a smile.  
"Right this way Miss" the person who pulled the boy out said, closing and locking the cell, leading the lady and the blind-folded boy down the hallway and into a elevator. Once they exited the elevator, the group went down the hallway, the boy still remained silent, after a bit of walking the stopped and the lady said, "don't let the girl see the boy, you know the procedure."  
"Yes, of courses miss" the other person replied, by now the the boy blind-folded was mentally certain that this person was a male, a bit aged one at that too.  
The man, wand in hand, fired a blinding spell between the bars at the girl inside, and then proceeded on into the cell and taking her out. "Right on then" he said and they walked back to the elevator.  
"Quite a nice new big lot we have come in, wouldn't you say" the lady said enthusiastically as they stepped into the elevator.  
"Indeed we do, we're growing in power that's for sure" the man replied as he set the elevator to take them away.  
"Rightly so, it's about time order was restored to this world." the lady replied smiling, as her two new assests stood their silent and blinded.  
As they exited the elevator as reached a front desk of sort, the man handed the lady some paper to sign saying, "Just sign here to confirm that you picked up your assets."  
Signing the papers, the lady smiled. "Thank you for your service"  
"The pleasure was all mine" the man replied, and the lady led her new assets out of the room.

She led them down a hallway and into another elevator and then down another hallway, into a room, the group was still silent as the blinding and silencing charm was still lingering. By now both the boy's and the girl's mind was racing about what was going to happen to them as they had been walking so much, and forced silent and blind by magic. As they stepped into the room, the lady led the girl to the couch and covered her in a invisibility cloak and stupified her with wandless magic. She then turned to the boy and lifted the charms placed on him by her personally after she had signed the papers.  
All of a sudden he felt all the charms lift off of him, and his vision slowly focused, once it was clear, there she was the lady in black. Out of all the things in racing in his mind he wanted to ask, he said "Where am I?"  
The lady smiled and replied, "Your new home Harry, now sit on the bed we have much to go over."  
She guide him to the bed and sat down next to him, her hands on his leg.  
"What is this place? Why am I here? What do you want from me?"  
"You have a lot of questions, it will all become clear very soon, I'm going to explain everything." she said smiling and rubbing her hand on his leg.  
"This place is a new order, and it will be a paradise to you Harry."  
"How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you mean paradise?" he asked scared of all he is being told.  
"I know your name because you are now my asset, the minute you were brought here, I knew I had to buy you. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, now that we are on name, we need to pick a new surname for you."  
"I am Harry Potter" he replied in a solid response.  
"I said new Harry, not what you were." she replied softly, her hand now sliding up to the crotch of his pant.  
Feeling her hand sliding up the crotch of his pants he scooted away from her saying "I'm Harry Potter, that's it, let me go, I don't want to be part of you're new order paradise whatever, let me go" raising his voice in the end.  
"There is no going back Harry, you are part of the new order now, you will obey and do as you are told, there are severe punishments for those who do otherwise..." she said softy but ended with a solid tone.  
"Let us start this with introducing you to someone who is to be your wife now." She then casted the invisibility cloak off and lifted the charms on the girl.  
Seeing the girl Harry leaped off the bed, shocked. "Hermione?!"  
"Harry!" The girl exclaimed from the sudden ability to speak, not surprised at all about the boy being Harry now, as she heard the entire converstation, she attempted to rise from the couch, but stumbled a little due to the sudden ability to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's dress: i01. i . aliimg . c0m/ wsphoto/v0/626449201/KH6229-free-shipping-straples s-white-font-b-classy-b-font-sexy-unique-designs-e vening-dress . jpg

Bellatrix walked over to Hermione to help her up and lead her to the bed. "Falling on your knees already! You two have not even been bonded yet," she said laughing, as she walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and picked up the two potions sittiting there, one of a purple shade and the other red.

"Drink this, your body will need to get use to this place, and this will help you."

She handed the purples colored potion to Hermione and the red potion to Harry.

"They don't look the same, what will these do?" Harry questioned sharply.

"I just told you dear, it will help you get used to your new home, and they look different because one is for males and the other is for females, they aren't the same you know." she replied smiling. "Now hurry up, we have other things to attend to, let's finish with your new surname."

"Evans. I choose Evans." Harry said and Bellatrix picked up something that looked like a muggle iPad and started inputing thing on it. He then uncapped his potion and swallowed all of its content, surprised of it's sweet taste. The potion sent a sensation throughout his body, a particular sensation in his testicles. As Harry uncapped his potion, Hermione did the same and swallowed the contents, her potion also tasted sweet and sent a sensation throughout her body and felt a vibrating sensation in her vagina. At that moment the door slid open and a significantly large man walked in, wearing black shorts and a black shirt.

"Getting the assets started Bella?" He said, walking torward the bed.

"Yes my love, they are just about to be bonded to each other now." Bellatrix responded.

"I felt an asset bonding complete, so I came to exercise that bonding." He stated and turned to Hermione.

Hermione then felt compelled to get off the bed and stand. She stood, facing the man who was no examining her, her body felt rigid, as if two forces were trying to control her. When the compelling force loosened, she once again could only feel the vibrating sensation in her vagina, which now was starting to ache, but then her body went rigid again. The man took steps closer to her and said, "you indeed are a pretty one," placing his hand on the side of her face on her dirty blonde shaded hair, and continued on down her neck and jumped to feel her breasts that the white strapless dress she was wearing made look ravishing, at this moment the control once again loosened and she slapped his hand away.

"How dare you." he said and slapped her. As he slapped her, the force that was keeping Harry silent and seated on the bed broke, and he jumped off the bed and went to Hermione and said, "What are you doing? You can hit her! "

"I am Rodolphus Lestrange, you are an asset of mine, I can do whatever pleases me, and if you give me that tongue again, I'll have you sent to Rehab, where you'll know your place and you won't have a problem with hitting her, I rightfully should do it since now you're an asset of mine and you represent me." He then turned to Hermione and said, "you better learn your place fast girl and know I can have you fucked by a dog right now if I wanted to. Only reason I am not going to do so is becausel Bella wishes you to be bonded to this boy and not to a dog."

"Well now, let's turn you two into husband and wife, shall we?" Bellatrix said cheerfully.

She turned to Harry and said, "Now this isn't going to be you proposing to her and she saying yes, the potion you two had earlier was a very powerful potion, as it has multiple affects all in a single potion. You two should both be feeling a pleasure sensation, both for different reason, Harry you are feeling it because you'll no longer be running out of sperm, just energy dear, but you," she said turning to Hermione, "are feeling it because it's craving a person's lovely cock, well that's just the pleasure part, all that is needed for the bonding to be completed is someone's sperm to be inside you, whether it's oral or anal, it does not matter, the first person's sperm to seep inside becomes your husband."

Finally being able to talk, as he felt the magical restraint lift, he blurted out, "I'm not going to rape her. I will not do this."

"You will do as you're told, or there will be punishments, as I said earlier Harry." Bellatrix responded sweetly.

"Indeed there will be, and I have a few ideas in my head already, along with delaying this bonding a little and sending you to Rehab, I don't think it will take more than a single night until you would be bonded to her, but if you are not wanting to fuck a tight hole for whatever the reason be, I can have her potion be countered and fucked right here in front of you by a trained dog, she'll be nice and loose, and it won't be you that hurts her if that's why you wish not to do it, it's pretty clear she's a virgin, and so are you." Rodolphus said and then added darkly, "Or we can counter the potion and I can show her how to be properly fucked by a man."

Disgusted by this man's words, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry Hermione. This shouldn't be happening to you."

"Do it Harry, better you than...let's get this over with." Hermione said finishing quickly.

"I'm so sorry" Harry said as he unzipped his pants and took out his dick, which was already rock hard due to the potion. As Harry unzipped his pants, Hermione got down on her knees and wrapped her hands around his cock, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat down together on the couch, seeing Hermione get down on her knees Rodolphus said, "Oral isn't just going to be it, just letting you two know, I want a full show, and I bet the bitch is aching for it too." As Rodolphus finished, he took out his wand and added, "Don't make me making this painful for either of you."

He's right, Hermione thought, the sight of a cock was making her ache even more, she proceeded on engulfing his cock with her mouth. At this point Bella was stoking Rodolphus' crotch region and said, "They know what to do love, I'm sure that it won't be needed." Finishing her sentence of with a kiss on his cheek, as he then just used his right hand and started to rub her vagina.

"Have you told them about the dress code? The no ungarment when wearing other pieces of clothing, unless it's a mixture?"

"No, I haven't yet, I'll go into it next, you just gave them a quick overview of it." Bellatrix replied as she started to moan, as he started to violently ram his fingers into her.

Hearing her start to moan, Rodolphus crept his left hand from around her and pulled the top of one side of her dress down and started squeesing her nipple.

Harry felt like he was in heaven from the amount of pleasure Hermione was giving him, the warmth of her mouth, the amount of pressure she was using suckin him off. She kept sucking him off and he put his hands in her hair, and he started to pattern in with her as he start thrusting into her mouth as far as he could. Hermione was going crazy, she was sucking Harry's cock and it was giving her pleasure due to the potion aching her to just have cock, which seemed to now be making her want his cock even more. The amount of semen covering his cock seemed to have trigged the potion further, she thought. She then tried to gagging on his cock and rubbing his balls to give him further please. "The potion. Am I to just serve and pleasure him now?" she thought. She procceeded to grab his hips with both hands and try to take as much of his cock in as she could, to give him maximum pleasure, she held it there for a few seconds, then pulled out of his cock and, just then semen shot out of his cock, the second she pulled out and it hit her in the face and went into her mouth, she then continued on to start stroking his cock, which further led him to shoot more rounds. The sperm went down her face and landing on the top of her dress and seep down into her breasts. She was loving this. "What did Bellatrix say? Harry wasn't limited on sperm? Wait what? What am I thinking" she thought. "Undress and ride me Harry" she said looking up at him. She undid his pants and pulled it down them stood up, and walked torward the bed with Harry right behind her and laid on her back on the bed with Harry's sperm on her face, hair, mouth, and breast.

Hermione wasn't the only being meddled with by the potion, Harry was also, he had been thrusting himself into Hermione's mouth, while she was sucking him off, the potion seemed to have kept track of where his sperm was going, he started to feel attached to Hermione, as if he just wanted to fuck her as much as possible. Harry proceeded to take off his shirt, pulled his pants down and kicked of his shoes, and he went over closer to Hermione and lifted the bottom of her dress and saw she had red panties on and she was indeed wet. He wanted to tease her for just a bit, so he rubbed her right there, but in reality he was killing himself by not just fucking as the potion was urging him to.

"Harry, please..." Hermione said but trailed off, because Harry stopped and decided to stick two of his fingers inside her. She indeed was wet. He was giving pleasure to her, but he was aching to out his dick inside her and not just his fingers. This thought was going through Hermione's head also, she was loving him just fingering her, but she wanted his cock, it's heaven to her.

Harry then couldn't take any more and pulled her panties down her leg and onto the floor, he proceeded on purging his dick into her vagina slowly, as though it was wet, it indeed was tight. "Bellatrix was right this is paradise," he thought, as he often had fantasied of fucking a girl while she had her clothes on, guess it was his fetish. As he was thrusting into he bent over her and just started kissing her, it was as if he was just madly in love with her now and just couldn't get enough of her. Harry then continue thrusting into her, but redirected his attention to her breasts , he just pulled the top down, bra and all, he just tugged down, if anything tore, he could have it fixed with magic, as he saw Bellatrix had placed her wand on the nightstand after giving them the potions. His brain was mostly potion affected and partly him, and that small part was worrying about her dress, and it was fading. Across the room he heard Bellatrix moaning as quickly looked around and saw Rodolphus ramming himself into her, he turned back to face Hermione, looking into her eyes, as he started to thrust even more, as he kept hold on the side of her dress which he has pulled down, the potion indeed did more than Bellatrix said. Hermione was moaning loadly with pleasure and staring into his eyes, with the occasional "Harry" and "Yes." He once again directed his attention back to her breasts, but just started with kissing Hermione on her lips as his 'lust' just grew, leading him to erupted his load in her vagina multiple times until he pulled out and continue spray on her dress and breasts, some of his rounds even landing on her face. The potion seemed to have completed it's task, as they both felt a sensation on their bodies. They both felt their bodies shake and Hermione fell asleep first, and Harry quickly followed, falling asleep next to her, his arms around her on her breasts, that seemed to be the end of the potion, it must have bonded them, as in really bonded them, and taken much enegry from their bodies to do it.

Across the room, Bellatrix has sperm all over her face, hair, on her dress, which was clearly torn in thr front, her ass was sore from the slaps and the poundings.

"It seemed they enjoyed themselves very much love" Bellatrix said, as she walked to the nightstand and got her wand.

"Indeed, I guess I made things pretty clear. Come Bella, don't clean up, I'm going to fuck you to sleep tonight. You look extraoridinarily sexy like this." Rodolphus said, picking up his wand and pulling Bellatrix close to him and they walked to a different door in the room, clearly a private elevator. Rodolphus pressed a button, and the elevator closed. "Everything indeed had been preset" he thought as he pocketed his wand.

Chapter End Notes:  
Major grammar errors?  
Parts that didn't make sense?

Post a comment, and I'll review and fix it.


End file.
